Nageroboshi
by Yumi Yan
Summary: Una persona importante para Kakashi esta en peligro por su culpa tra vez, la mision fue mas dificil de lo esperado.Soy mala para resumens asi k no jusguen la histori por esto jejeje. reviews
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad, si no de masashi kishimoto sama….

Cáp. 1

Difícil despertar.

En la habitación de un hospital se encontraba un hombre de cabello gris, la misión encomendada le había dejado heridas graves, nunca pensó que un error suyo de nuevo le costaría la vida de una persona querida. Se movía entre sueños, aquellas imágenes estaban tan vividas dentro de su memoria.

- Kakashi sensei- una chica oculta por las sombras hablaba quedamente- huye- atino a decir antes de desplomarse frente a el.

- Que sucede?- la tomo entre sus brazos y vio horrorizado las heridas que asomaban en su blanca piel, con la sangre corriendo en finos hilos, estremeciéndose por el dolor.

-Lo lamento Hatake- toco su rostro con sus suaves manos- no podré estar contigo esta noche- lagrimas se deslizaban por su bello rostro, brillando débilmente bajo la luz de la luna.

- Iie, estarás bien, ya veras- la abrazaba con fuerza, deseando poder evitar así su partida de este mundo.

Pasos se escuchaban cerca de ahí, seguramente iban tras el. Después de todo el fue quien robo el pergamino que encerraba al Yukai.

-Si nos das lo que te has llevado tal ves te demos ventaja para que huyas- dijo fríamente un ninja sin protector- tal vez así puedas salvarla.

- Crees que confiaría en la palabra de alguien que ni siquiera pertenece a un lugar- Kakashi sabia que ese tal vez no daba ninguna posibilidad de salir vivos de ahí, además si les daba el pergamino el esfuerzo de la chica no valdría la pena.

Se levanto decidido a huir de ahí, no podría enfrentarlos si deseaba darle una oportunidad de vivir, asi que solo hizo un juutsu, seria suficiente para darle un poco de tiempo.

-Kuchioyose no Juutsu- una jauría de perros apareció, normalmente los utilizaba para espionaje o localizar a alguien o algo, pero esta vez, necesitaba de ellos algo diferente- necesito que me ayuden a obtener algo de ventaja.

-Hai, haremos lo posible- Pakun vio a la persona que ahora tomaba entre sus brazos, comprendía el dolor que le causaba el siquiera pensar en perderla- vamos, vete.

Corría rápidamente en sobre los árboles, la aldea no estaba demasiado lejos, solo esperaba que la vida de ella no se extinguiera antes de poder hacer nada. Muy a su pesar pronto dos ninjas le seguian los pasos muy de cerca.

- No escaparas- el frio de la voz de aquella persona parecia haberse esfumado dando paso a la rabia- prueba el filo de mi katana- desenvaino la Katana y fue directo a su espalda.

-Ahg- ahogo un grito de dolor, el llevarla en frente le hacia ir mas lento y ser menos habil al momento de esquivar los golpes- lo siento por favor soporta un poco mas- se detuvo y la dejo recargada en un arbol- ya veo que no me dejaran salir, tendre que acabar con ustedes ahora- levanto el protector dejando ver el sharingan, una mirada asesina ocupo su rostro.

La pelea era difícil, ellos ninjas clase s.. y kakashi, aunque era uno de los mejores, el haber enfrentado a los que resguardaban el pergamino lo habian dejado un tanto exhausto. No tenian piedad de el, uno atacaba con la Katana y el otro no le permitía retroceder atacando cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Tal parece que ella dejara de ser – el hombre de la Katana estaba parado a un lado de ella.

- No te atrevas a tocarla- se levanto tambaleándose un poco.

- No sera necesario atacarla, el veneno se ocupara de ella- la risa fria dejo al peligris petrificado, no solo estaba perdiendo sangre si no que el veneno la mataría pronto.

Tomo por sorpresa al hombre d la katana, al parecer recuperaba su agilidad. Ataco al Kakashi enterrando la espada en su hombro, penetrando el arbol salvajemente.

- Baka- una sonrisa sarcastica era ocultada por la mascara del peligris, una secuencia de sellos y un resplandor aparecio en su mano- shineeee.

Trato de liberar su espada pero su rapidez no fue suficiente, kakashi termino con aquella persona de un solo golpe, en cuanto el compañero de este se dio cuenta, descargo hacia Kakashi su arsenal, el cuerpo del otro lo protegio un poco y con los brazos se cubrio el cuello y rostro. Sintio ser liberado, cayo sobre sus rodilla y cuando iban a atravesarlo de nuevo con la espada, la chica atravesó a su atacante con un Kunai en el corazon.

-Me alegro poder protejerte Hata…- se desplomo.

- Por favor aguanta- la tomo entre sus lastimados brazos y la llevo a donde la Hokage

- Kakashi!!- se sorprendio y alarmo al ver el estado de Hinata. Y el de el

- Por favor, sálvela- cayo sobre sus rodillas.

-Shizune- se dirigio a su ayudante.

Etsa la llevo en una camilla a una habitación mientras Kakashi se quitaba los shurikens y kunais de los brazos.

-K sucedió?- lo tomo por debajo del brazo de este- quien los ataco?

- Tal parece que es lo que pensabas tsunade sama- le entregó el pergamino- y por cierto, esos Kunais tienen el veneno k corre por el cuerpo de Hyuuga…agh- se desplomo.

-Tsunade sama esta muy grave… Hinata… no.. no creo que lo logre- estas fueron las ultimas palabras k el peligris escucho .

Bueno, espero les guste jejejeje, es solo el principio, se los aseguro… o el final? No lo se. Pero pues sigan leyendome y se acepatan rr. byeeee


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno.. hoy no puedo dormir y la vdd estravie la memoria en donde tengo mis demas fics… asi que seguire con este que acabo de empezar.. jejejjeje ya se que es una extrana pareja no se como dieron con mi fic jejejjeje, pero no se me encanta hinata y tmb kakashi… a es tan… wow.

Los nombres de los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de Kishimoto sama wiiii.

Cap 2

Tus recuerdos

El aroma a flores inundaba la habitación, Kakashi despertaba de un largo sueño, después de todo el veneno en su cuerpo le había afectado en sobre manera. No lograba recordad en donde estaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el sol le segaba, todo era tan confuso, de pronto un imagen vino a su mente, una chica de cabello negro azulado de ojos plata que le sonreía tímidamente.

- Hinata- se levanto de inmediato, se vistio con su ropa y salio de la habitación a buscarla- por favor que este viva- rogaba en silencio.

-Kakashi- este se dio la vuelta, la quinta estaba ahí, parada tan imponente como siempre- que haces levantado acabas de despertar y sientes que ya puedes andar por ahí tu solo.

-Como esta?- pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos- ella vive?

-Hum…-la rubia lo vio sorprendida-si aun sigue con vida.

Un suspiro de alivio salio del alma del peligris, que debilitado por su esfuerzo se desvaneció. Al despertar estaba en a misma habitación, pero esta vez sabia claramente en donde se encontraba.

Los días pasaron y el obedecía a los médicos, estaba tan feliz de saber que ella aun vivia que no le importaba esperar un poco de tiempo para poder verla, después de todo la tenia ahí para el.

-Como esta, ya desperto?- era la pregunta que hacia cada vez que veia a algun medico o enfermera, aunque la respuesta siempre era negativa.

Un dia, el ultimo que tendria que estar ahí, tsunade llego con lo que parecian ser buenas noticias, HInata por fin había despertado. Neji estaba ahí con ella cuando lo hizo y corrio con la hokage a avisarle, algunos medininjas la estaban evaluando en esos momentos.

- Puedes ir a verla si lo deseas- le dijo cuando se iba.

-Pero su familia no estara ahí?, preferiria ir cuando ya se hayan ido- dijo Kakashi a la gondaime.

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que los Hyuuga no se pararan por aquí- en esa semana el unico que se paro en la habitación habia sido neji y los del equipo de hinata, naruto no habia tenido la oportunidad por que andaba en mision.

-Esos bastardos…- dijo en voz muy baja- bien ire con ella en cuanto me cambie.

Se dirigía a donde ella se encontraba, cada paso que daba su corazón latia mas fuerte, la volveria a ver después de todo lo que habian pasado. Al entrar la vio ahí sentada, con su cabello negro azulado enmarcando un hermoso y delicado rostro.

-Buenos dias Hyuuga sama- dijo un tanto para molestarla y otro tanto por si alguien mas venia, ella lo miro con sus ojos plata por un momento.

-Lo siento, lo conosco?- ella lo miraba un tanto extrañada, bajo la mirada al ver el dolor en los ojos de aquel hombre- perdon- dijo en voz baja y se sorojaba.

-Lo lamento Kakashi- Tsunade llegaba a la habitación- podemos hablar afuera- ella salio seguida por el peligris- ya no pude alcanzarte.

-que le pasa- interrumpio a la hokage

-Perdio la memoria- lo veia suspicazmente- tal parece que algunas leciones en la cabeza fueron serias, pero dicen que ella talvez podria recuperar sus recuerdos, solo hay que esperar- el asintio y volvio a entrar a la habitación.

-Lamento no recordarlo, creo que ud es una buena persona- ella tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas- siento tristeza por no poder saber quien es… es que acaso tenemos recuerdos juntos?

-nO te preocupes hinata sama- le acaricio la cabeza- guardare tus recuerdos en mi corazon.

Bien aquí acaba el segundo capitulo… jejeje espero les guste, ya tendran mas pronto lo prometo.


	3. Chapter 3

A gracias por los rr... de verdad, me hacen muy feliz nn. Este capitulo tratara sobre lo ocurrido antes del ataque.

Los personajes que aqui presento no son de mi propiedad, si no son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 3

Recuerdos I

Kakashi, se sentia culpable por lo sucedido, despues de todo le habia pedido que se quedase afuera vigilando, creyendo que dentro, en las ruinas encontraria mas peligros. Aun asi no creia que el castigo que estaba recibiendo fuera justo, no habria soportado perderla, pero el que ella lo olvidara, lo hacia sentir peor.

Flash Back

-Adelante- dijo Tsunade al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta- a Hinata, cierra la puerta por favor.

-Hai- la ojiplateada entro y cerró suavemente la puerta tras de si- me.. me mando llamar Hokage sama?

-Si- la gondaime dejo lo que hacia y la miro directamente, haciendola sentir incomoda- tengo un mision para ti- le entregó un pergamino- iras a acompañar a Kakashi, recuperaran unos pergaminos de las ruinas al sur de la aldea- ella asentia ante cada instruccion- sera una mision difícil si los pergaminos contienen lo que creemos.

-Podria saber...

-No- la corto- no es necesario para que realices la mision saber que contienen los pergaminos- ella afirmo nuevamente- bien algo mas?

-Por que voy con Kakashi sensei y no con mi equipo como de costumbre?- era una pregunta logica, a la cual ella esperaba una respuesta.

-Kakashi me pidio que te llamara a ti- Hinata se sintio muy feliz, el la habia pedido para esa mision- necesita tu byakuugan- el alma se le fue a los pies, no era a ella a quien queria, si no a sus ojos- bien, te esperara en el puente en dos horas, no llegues tarde.

Al llegar al puente no encontro a nadie, quien mas sino Kakashi sería capaz de dejar esperando a uno de sus subordinados por horas, aunque por fotuna de ella, solo tuvo que esperar 15 minutos. La saludo como de costumbre, un buenos días Hyuuga sama era el saludo que el siempre le dirigía, y ella no podía reclamar dado que lo llamaba Kakashi san.

-Lamento molestarte para esta misión- decía mientras caminaban a la entrada de la aldes- pero Neji y Hanabi es aún muy pequeña asi que tu eras la mejor opción.

Vaya que esos comentarios la herian, sin embargo estaba ya algo acostumbrada a que la hicieran menos que su primo y que su hermana menor. Trataba de evitar mirarlo, ¿como es que ese hombre era tan frío con ella? y a todo eso ¿como es que ella se enamoro de el?.

-Hinata sama ¿estas bien?- se detuvo un poco al ver la mirada ausente de la chica, la cual solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmando.

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos- camino un poco adelante y el la siguió.

Las ruinas no estaban lejos, sin embargo Kakashi era el que guiaba el camino. El sol se ocultaba, tiñiendo el cielo de color naranja y rojo, ella tarareaba a su lado.

-¿Que crees que haces?- le dijo el hombre de repente- nos puedes delatar.

-Lo... lo lamento Kakashi sense- se puso muy roja, eso era algo básico en una misión tratar de ser sigiloso y ella iba tarareando como tonta- pero no puedo evitarlo, soy muy feliz.

-¿Eres feliz?- ella se quedó muda, creyo haberlo pensado, pero al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta- ¿ y eso por que?

-Yo... yo- movía los dedos pulgares y trataba de no mirar a su sensei- pues- tragó saliva

-¿Si?- Kakshi se detuvo y ella chocó contra el- dime que te pasa, estás muy distraida- su tono de voz parecia de enfado- Hyuuga, es una orden- aunque el lo hacía por molestarla, le encantaba verla tan nerviosa.

-Yo- el la miró penetrante con su unico ojo visible- yo... estoy feliz de estar aqui con usted- dijo en voz chillante- aunque se que solo estoy aqui por ... mi byakuugan.

-Hyuuga sama- se paró enfrente de ella- tus habilidades son indispensables para esta misión.

Ella detestaba que le hablaran con tanta formalidad, cuanto tiempo más tendría que cargar con ello. Después de todo ella era menor que el por mucho.

-No me diga Hyuuga sama...- este se sorprendió- por favor, Hi...hinata está bien.

-Hinata, gracias por venir- le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y siguio caminando.

Bien hace mucho que no actualizo... y está cortito pero espero les guste. Este capítulo estara dividido en 2 partes... jejeje. Bueno nos vemos.


	4. recuerdos

Cap 4

Recuerdo II

Caminaban uno al lado de otro sin mucho que decir, ella pensando en como demostrarle que valía la pena haberla llevado, no solo por su byakuugan, si no por todo lo demás; el solo imaginaba la reacción de Hinata si se acercara un poco a ella y le mirara a los ojos.

-Jajaja- rió ante la imagen en su mente, una chica totalmente roja a punto del desmayo- _aunque solo la he visto reaccionar así ante Naruto-_ hacia algún tiempo a Kakashi le enfadaba- acamparemos aquí.

-Si.

Pusieron un perímetro con algunos detectores de chakra y algunos pergaminos explosivos ocultos solo por si acaso. El lugar que habían elegido estaba a pocos metros de un hermoso lago, tan tranquilo que el cielo estrellado que se reflejaba en el parecía ser el autentico.

-Yo tomaré el primer turno de la guardia- decía el peliplateado a la chica- descansa un poco te despertaré en unas horas.

-No, está bien, no estoy muy cansada yo puedo tomar el primer turno- dijo moviendo las manos, y sonriendo tímidamente- descanse por favor sensei, lo despertaré en unas horas.

-No creo poder dormir aún así que te haré compañía un rato- se recargó en un árbol, y ella enfrente de el, se miraban de vez en cuando y platicaron sobre lo que había pasado en ese tiempo. Para Hinata los tiempos eran un tanto difíciles, en su casa tanto su padre como hermana se comportaban hostiles con ella, el tiempo de decidir al líder del clan se acercaba y dado la tradición Hyuuga, le pertenecía a ella el "privilegio", sin embargo nadie en la familia principal pensaba que ella fuera la indicada.

-No debes preocuparte, no pueden hacer nada por quitarte el lugar que te pertenece…

-No me importa tener o no el liderazgo del clan- dijo ella en voz baja- Hanabi siempre a sido mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, es más aguerrida y decidida- su voz se quebraba, aunque hacía tiempo había aceptado eso aún le dolía- yo estaría bien si decidieran darle el lugar a ella y no a mi.

Entonces fue cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo mucho que debieron dolerle sus palabras

-_Neji estaba ocupado y Hanabi es demasiado pequeña...-_ le había hecho lo mismo que todas las personas a su alrededor.

Se quedó callado un momento sin atreverse a mirarla y luego añadió- es por eso que te gusta Naruto- ella se sonrojó, nunca pensó que el le preguntaría algo tan personal- nunca te ha tratado de esa manera…- su voz sonaba triste.

-Si, por eso me gustaba- se sorprendió al escuchar esto- admiro mucho a Naruto kun, es más fuerte de lo que yo nunca seré, el ha hecho que todas las personas lo admiren por sus propios meritos y nunca se ha dejado vencer ante los comentarios hirientes.

-¿Cómo que te gustaba?- sentía alivio al conocer esto

-Yo se desde hace mucho que a Naruto kun le gusta Sakura san- su mirada parecía triste- antes tenía la esperanza de que se fijara en mi por que ella no le correspondía, pero…- puso su mano cerca de su boca- desde que Sasuke kun se fue ella lo ve diferente.

El había notado ese cambio en sus alumnos, pero no creyó que alguien ajeno a su equipo pudiera haber notado tan sutiles cambios. Y le extraño la naturalidad con la que Hinata hablaba de ello, como si estuviera ya acostumbrada a ello o resignada.

-Lamento que hayas perdido esperanza con el- le acaricio la cabeza y se recostó- te veré en unas horas- sentía una extraña alegría dentro se sí, se pensaba egoísta de ser feliz a costa del sufrimiento ajeno.

-Si- descanse.

Se sumió en un profundo sueño, uno que muy a su pesar era recurrente desde la noche en que vio a la mayor del clan Hyuuga entrenando en aquel lago bajo la luz de la luna llena, resplandeciendo como si su piel estuviera hecha de rayos de luz, luciendo magnifica y siendo tan precisa en cada movimiento.

Aquel sueño en donde ella lo observaba de reojo, y le sonreía tímidamente, dejaba todo a un lado y se acercaba a el, con delicadeza posaba sus suaves manos en lo que se veía de su rostro y lo acariciaba, tomaba el protector y lo retiraba, le veía directo a los ojos y desnudaba su alma, tocaba su pecho sintiendo el agitado corazón- Hatake- le murmuraba en el oído y después se recostaba en su pecho. Un gesto inocente de su parte, no se atrevía a ir más allá, la pureza e ingenuidad de Hinata le impedía llevar sus fantasias más lejos. Se detestaba, por desear hacerlo y se odiaba por no poder. Sabía que ella era inalcanzable en muchos sentidos, seguro le tenía alguna admirasión, pero no era suficiente, además era de una de las familias reales de Konoha, una princesa fuera del alcance de un plebeyo como el.

-Hinata- susurraba su nombre mientras acariciaba su cabello- mi querida Hinata- la estrechaba contra su pecho, apresándola para evitar su partida, las lágrimas de desesperación rodaban por sus mejillas perdiéndose en el negro cabello de ella haciéndola voltear, esa dulce mirada llena de compasión lo consolaba, y las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica se humedecían con las lágrimas ajena.

-Senpai- era la primera vez que decía algo más- yo también te quiero.

Abrio los ojos lentamente, con el corazón rebosante de alegría, su querida niña le había dicho que le quería, en sueños, pero lo dijo. Al lograr enfocar bien se dio cuanta que unos ojos color perla lo observaban expectantes, estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos, pero a diferencia de su sueño ella no le había llamado por su nombre.

-Perdona- comenzó a soltarla, pero ella se aferro a su cuerpo.

-No… por favor- escondió su rostro en el chaleco de Kakashi.

-¿Que tanto escuchaste?- no recibió respuesta- ¿todo?- ella solo asintió

Permanecieron ahí un rato, el acariciaba el cabello largo de Hinata y ella se estremecía de vez en cuando. Cuando la luz estuvo en el cenit ella lo miró y su piel resplandeció. –Deja vu- pensó.

Ella se levantó ante el atónito Kakashi, con delicadeza le retiró la banda de la cabeza dejando al descubierto el sharingan, pasó sus dedos sobre la cicatriz y luego se acercó a el, le beso el ojo, la mejilla, se retiró un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, el levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, y dibujo el contorno de sus labios.

-Ha…hatake- tartamudeo y trago saliva- tomó la mascara y la deslizó poco a poco hacia abajo, ansiosa por mirar esos labios que deseaba probar, el no la detuvo así que continuo, eran perfectos, le invitaban a posarse sobre ellos, devorarlos despacio beso a beso. Los tocaba delicadamente, deslizaba la mano por el rostro del peligris quien se sentía extasiado ante el toque de la pequeña dama.

La tomó del cuello y la miró a los ojos, la acercó para rosar sus labios con los suyos y le dio un suave beso, después otro un poco más prolongado, su mente se vaciaba por completo, deslizó su mano a la cintura de ella mientras que Hinata lo rodeaba con ambos brazos al cuello, la subió a sus pierna y le besó el cuello haciéndola gemir, suaves besos cerca de la oreja, en la garganta, desabrocho su chaqueta y le beso los hombros, el escote, ella lo sujetaba con fuerza del cabello, temerosa de no gustarle, dudaba en permitirle seguir pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

-Lo siento

-Por favor no pares- le miró avergonzada- estaré bien…

Le sonrió y le beso de nuevo, ella desabrocho el chaleco de Kakashi y siguió con su dedo cada línea de su torso, lo besó, primero en el cuello, bajando lentamente, el la recostó sobre el fresco césped y dejaron la pasión desbordarse, caricias y besos de parte de los dos. Como era la primera vez de ella, fue lo más gentil que pudo, haciendo todo con paciencia para evitar lastimarla- te amo- le dijo cuando hubo terminado aquel acto de amor, cuando ella termino rendida entre sus brazos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Bien aquí termina este capitulo… ia mas de 6 meses jaja bien mal, no puse las cosas tan especificas por k no recuerdo como ranquee la historia y si la cambio cpaz k mi única lectora (aa.. bueno no se) no puede leerla asi k pss lo puse a k entendieran y se permitieran imaginar mas jajaja… bueno espero les guste ia mero la acabo.


End file.
